There are known cooking tops comprising lighting elements that are located beneath a plate.
European Patent Application No. EP1569057A2 discloses a control panel for domestic appliances having buttons that are highlighted by lights to assist the user. The buttons are visible at all times although they are not always illuminated.
European Patent No. EP1050194B1 discloses a cooking plate with lighting elements located beneath the plate. Indicator symbols are created by the use of lighting elements and masks and are not printed on the cooking plate. The operating elements, on the other hand, are permanently visible either because they are printed on the surface of the plate, or because they are built into the frame of the plate.